Choices, choices
by AHaddock3
Summary: Hiccup is offered a choice by a fallen nymph: stay on Berk and be responsible for thousands of deaths, or come with her to Atlantis and live life as a nymph. He takes the second option, but then realizes he must throw away all of his ideals and his former love for Astrid if he is to survive. Rated High T for heavy IMPLICATIONS and REFERENCES. Crossover with the Atlantean Chronicles
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! This is essentially a crossover between HTTYD and the Atlantean Chronicles, but I'm not sure if this site has those, and also, they're highly M-Rated. I'm going to try my hardest to make this story not M-Rated, so I'd like feedback on how I'm doing. If one chapter is too M, tell me and I'll water it down.**

 **To those of you who read my other stories: no, I am not abandoning any of them, and I think that I've now worked out a system for chapter updates. One chapter per week, and I will choose one story per week to update. Don't worry, I'll get to all of them, I promise.**

 **By the way, I think I just figured out the perfect playlist for the Hiccstrid ship. :-)**

 **Heart By Heart-Demi Lovato...representing the emotional part.**

 **Moves Like Jagger-Maroon 5 and Christina Aguilera...representing the physical part.**

 **Poker Face-Lady GaGa...representing Hiccup's dirty and inside jokes (oh, look, I just made a dirty joke there. Completely unintentional, I promise) from the fics "Thor Help Her" and "Thank Freyja" by KageOkami-Kogo.**

 **Dangerous Woman-Ariana Grande...representing what I feel to be Astrid's view on the relationship.**

 **Can't Feel My Face-The Weeknd...representing what I feel to be Hiccup's view on the relationship.**

 **Hee hee, it was so funny putting their relationship to a playlist.**

 **Any way...**

Chapter One.

It was an ordinary day on Berk. Dagur had been imprisoned a few months ago, and life was going smoothly. Well...apart from the twins and their escapades. But a ship was slowly making its way there. It was a ship with black sails, ripped and tattered. The ship itself was quite small, but had a figurehead that would have made most parents cover their children's eyes. There was a teenage girl at the helm, singing a pirate song to herself as she sailed toward the island where lived the boy she had taken an idle interest in. He was fascinating, for a mortal.

 _Yo ho, heave to,_

 _The wind's caught in our sails_

 _Yo ho, heave to,_

 _Dead men tell no tales._

Snotlout spotted her while he was out flying Hookfang. Well, he spotted the boat. He didn't spot the girl, which was probably a good thing. He turned right around and flew to the Academy, where Hiccup was trying to teach the twins basic dragon facts. Such as, never tickle a sleeping dragon. The twins really needed to learn that one. Astrid was watching with a glint of humor in her eyes while Toothless chased Ruff and Tuff around the Academy. Fishlegs was laughing too hard to notice anything else.

"Finally decided to show up, huh, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as Snotlout and Hookfang arrived.

"Yeah, sure, Hiccup. There's a really weird boat sailing towards us."

Toothless had given up on catching the twins and they ran over, grinning with reckless abandon.

"Can we destroy it? Pleeeaaaassse, Hiccup?" Ruffnut begged.

Hiccup crossed his arms. "No."

"What do you mean, 'really weird'?" Astrid asked while the twins whined.

Snotlout turned scarlet. "Um..."

"Spit it out." Astrid said.

"It can't be that bad," Fishlegs said.

"If it made Snotlout turn that color, I really want to know what it is." Tuffnut snickered.

"Fine!" Snotlout shouted. He lowered his voice a bit. "It has black, ripped up sails. But..uh..that's not the weird part."

"Then what is?" Hiccup wondered.

Snotlout turned a shade redder. "Look, guys, if you want to know, you can come see for yourself. I'm not saying it."

"Oooh," Ruffnut said. "Is it the figurehead?"

"How did you know?" Snotlout demanded.

Ruff shrugged. "I'm just a genius."

"That's debatable," Snotlout muttered.

"Okay! Guys, lets just go," Hiccup intervened.

* * *

Fioshlegs was wrong. It could be "that bad."

Upon seeing the figurehead, every single member of the riders turned their heads away and turned various shades of red. It was the upper halves of a man and a woman, wearing nothing at all, their lips locked together.

The girl on the boat saw them and waved. Hiccup swooped down.

"Who are you, and why are you coming to Berk?" he asked politely, trying not to look at the figurehead.

"My name is Seyla," the girl said. "I am here to offer you a choice, Hiccup Haddock."

"What kind of choice?"

"The kind that will save your people."

"Aren't you a Viking?"

There was something off about her voice. it was like she had an accent she was trying to hide.

"No. I am not. May I speak with you and your father?"

"Um. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Half an hour later, Hiccup, Stoick, and Seyla sat in the Great Hall together.

"My son tells me you wished to talk to us?" Stoick asked.

"Yes." Seyla leaned forward. "Do you know anything of your ancestors?"

"How far back?"

"Two thousand years."

"No." Stoick regarded her suspiciously. "Why?"

She sighed, and there was a hint of disappointment in her voice when she answered him.

"I had hoped that your tribe would carry the memory of what the first two Hiccups did to this world. But I suppose the second was shameful enough that your tribe decided to forget."

"Forget what?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Seyla sat back, as if to begin a long story.

"In the past, there was a Sea-Dragon named Merciless-"

"Sea Dragon?" Hiccup interrupted.

"The same species as the Red Death. Do not interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Merciless could, as all Sea Dragons can, see into the future. What he saw was the extinction of the dragon race at the hands of a human man named Hiccup. He called the dragons to war in order to destroy the humans and to kill this 'Hiccup'. The first Hiccup was found on this very island. He too, was the son of a Chief, a Chief who had broken all Viking law in order to keep his son, for he had been what the humans called a 'runt.' Hiccup the First saved the life of a much smaller Sea Dragon who was named Odinsfang. They became a bonded pair, much like you and Toothless, Hiccup.

"Hiccup the First ended the first dragon war by use of the Dragon Jewel, which contains a sickness that only affects dragons and has no cure. Hiccup threatened Merciless with it, and Merciless left civilization, returning once he had turned evil and lost all shreds of empathy. He was an unstoppable, always-hungry killing machine who is today known as 'The Red Death.'

"Hiccup made a kingdom for himself. He joined together all the Viking tribes and ruled them wisely for the length of his short human life. The dragons were equals to the humans. Every human knew Dragonese. Every human had at least one dragon friend. But when Hiccup died, humans began treating dragons worse and worse, until dragons were treated like animals, which they are not, and the dragon riders of that age were scorned and hated because they had bonded with dragons instead of making dragons their slaves.

"It was at this time that Grimbeard the Ghastly was king. I see you recognize that name. Yes. He was a wonderful Viking, but he was a terrible person. When his third son was born, the baby was pronounced a runt. And so, as is the custom in the Hooligan tribe, the boy was named 'Hiccup.' 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Second.'

"But Grimbeard had banned Dragonese. He had closed the great Viking Library. He had executed the last of the honorable dragon riders. He had no qualms about killing his son, as was the law. What is it you Hooligans say? 'Throw out the freak or the tribe will be weak'? Something like that? Anyway, he would have done it right then and there if his wife had not begged him to let her son live. He agreed so as not to make a scene, but that night, he took the baby boy and left him on a mountainside for dragons to eat.

"Now, ordinarily dragons hate the taste of human flesh. But sometimes in desperate need a dragon will eat a human. One such dragon heard the baby crying and came to him. The dragon brought the baby back to his mate, who had just hatched a stillborn cub. The dragon would have eaten Hiccup, but he won her heart. So Hiccup the Second was raised by dragons. He even had a brother, another Sea Dragon named Furious."

"Hang on," Hiccup interrupted. "You're telling us that people rode dragons before us?" He looked incredibly shocked.

"Yes." Seyla said. "Those who rode dragons then were known as the Dragon Markers, because they wore a mark known as 'The Dragon Mark.' But Grimbeard changed that too. He renamed it 'The Slave Mark.'"

"You're saying that the Slave Mark was once a symbol of power?" Stoick shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. "But it has been a mark of shame for a thousand years."

"And it was a mark of honor and glory for a thousand years before that," Seyla said. "Might I finish the story now?"

"Yes, of course. Sorry. Go ahead." Hiccup settled back into his seat.

"Hm." Seyla's eyes glinted.

"Well, as I was saying, Hiccup the Second had a brother, the Sea-Dragon Furious. They were a bonded pair as well. But Grimbeard could not escape his son forever. Some of his men found Hiccup seven years after he had been abandoned, quite wild in the mountains. He was dirty and feral, and tried to bite and scratch them. But they brought him back to the great Viking city that Grimbeard had built on the backs of slaves, slaves both human and dragon, a mighty city named 'Tomorrow.'

"Hiccup learned to be a human, to walk and talk and think like one. But his heart always belonged to those who had raised him; the dragons. His brothers were jealous of him. He had been gone, and now he was back, and he was receiving all the attention from their father's subjects. Hiccup did not care for his human brothers. He tried to arrange a peace meeting between Grimbeard and the dragons. He and the dragon Furious brought a great host of dragons in the hopes of writing and signing a peace treaty, but his brothers were so angry and jealous that they wanted him dead. So they lied to their father. They said that Hiccup was bringing the dragons to kill Grimbeard. Hiccup and his friends flew into an ambush."

Seyla bowed her head.

"There were so many deaths that day that the harbor was red. The ground was mixed with blood. The city was in ruins and on fire. Grimbeard killed his own son. But as Hiccup was dying, he told Grimbeard the truth. Grimbeard was filled with remorse, for the first time in his life. But he could not give his son a proper funeral, because Hiccup's brother Furious came and took the child, to give him a dragon's funeral. But Grimbeard could do one thing. He renounced the throne. He hid his treasure. He set a maze of tests and traps, so that only a man greater than he could claim all the things that give the king the right to rule. This maze extends throughout the known Viking world. The first thing that the Heir would need to find...was a toothless dragon."

Seyla fixed her gaze on Hiccup.

"Wait..." he said. "Are you saying..." he trailed off.

"Yes." Seyla said. "That is _exactly_ what I'm saying. When Grimbeard ran away, he had two sons left. You are descended from the elder. Do you know what that means?"

"I'm...the Heir?" Hiccup whispered. Stoick looked speechless.

"You are the Heir." Seyla said. "But there is more to being the Heir than being king. I watch the patterns of history, Hiccup Haddock. I have seen what is to happen. According to this pattern, and according to the prophecy seen by all seers, the next man who claims kingship will be the man to drive the dragons into extinction with the Dragon Jewel."

Hiccup looked outraged through his shell-shocked expression.

"I would never do such a thing," he started, raising his voice, but Seyla cut him off.

"And that is why I am here, Hiccup!" she shouted. She lowered her voice to a normal pitch.

"You have a choice. You could love your destiny. You could be proud that you are ridding the world of dragons. I'm not saying you should be. I am only saying that is one of your options. Your other option, the option that would spare the dragons and prevent a new king, is this: you could come with me. Leave this life behind. Abandon your people. Abandon the dragons. Save thousands upon thousands of lives. If you stay, you will eventually begin a war with the dragons that will leave them all dead and tribes upon tribes of Vikings lost to talons and flame, even to each other. There are a hundred tribes, are there not?"

Hiccup nodded slowly.

"There will be less than half left."

There was utter silence.

"And where would you take him?" Stoick asked finally. "What place is there that would prevent this?"

"Dragons are not the only supernatural creatures in this world," she began, but Hiccup interrupted again.

"How are dragons supernatural?" he asked curiously. Seyla sighed.

"How do you think such creatures can stay aloft? How is it that their fire can be liquid, can be sparks, can be plasma? How is it that they can join their souls together with humans?"

"They can...do what, now?"

"Bonded pairs between human and dragon means that their souls are one. They merge their souls with a human's to create a whole new kind of a soul. But if neglected, the bond can break. Snap like a twig. You would be giving up such a bond with the Night Fury if you came with me, Hiccup."

"You still haven't said where!" Stoick huffed.

"That is true, I have not." Seyla cocked her head to one side. Hair black as squid ink shifted over her shoulder.

"I am a fallen nymph."

"And what's a nymph?"

"A nymph is a supernatural creature with the ability to attract any humanoid of the opposite gender."

"Humanoid?" Hiccup wondered. "And by attract, do you mean, like, physically attractive?"

"Yes, I do. And humanoid means any creature that looks like a human. Has the same shape and all that. I am a fallen nymph, which means I was punished for breaking a law by being stripped of my nymphhood and being forced to live as a mortal."

"Are nymphs immortal, then?" Stoick asked.

"No. They can die. But old age does not claim them."

"Oh."

"Hiccup would be a nymph. He would live a glorious life in the haven city, far under the sea. He would live a life of glory, for the nymphs are warriors as well as supernaturals. He would save thousands of lives by leaving here."

"Under the sea?" Hiccup asked.

"Under the sea. There is a city there, called Atlantis. It is a safe haven for all supernatural creatures except dragons."

"Son, you cannot be thinking of going!" Stoick burst out.

"I have to, Dad. You heard her." Hiccup shifted in his seat. "I can save people. I can be a hero."

"You're already a hero!"

"But I can save many more lives. I'm going." Hiccup looked at Seyla. "Can I bring anything with me?"

She nodded. "Yes, as long as it is not living. No one can come with you. It would just be you and whatever you wanted to bring."

Hiccup's face fell slightly. But then his eyes hardened and he stood up decisively.

"I guess I'd better go pack up then." He walked out of the Great Hall, his prosthetic clinking against the floor, and stepped out into the sunlight outside. His friends could be heard asking him what had happened as the doors swung closed.

Stoick sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Stoick," Seyla said. "It's for the best."

But she was lying. She thought of the patterns she had truly observed. There were three Hiccups. There were three dragon bonds. The destiny had only been averted twice. It could be averted again. That was exactly what she was doing. She was averting the destiny for the last time. It would come again, with Hiccup the Fourth. And then nothing could stop it. Nothing could stop him becoming king. Nothing could stop him ending the dragon race. Seyla was sorry for that. But it would not affect Atlantis. It would not affect her kind. And besides, the purpose of the dragons dying was so that the world could grow up. Could grow out of the age it was in. The Vikings would end, and usher in a new age, a new people, a new rise of humans. Yes, the DragonTime was coming. But it would end with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Fourth.

* * *

"Goodbye, Hiccup."

Astrid's lips were quivering. She looked like she wasn't sure whether to be sad or angry. She settled for both. She punched him hard in the shoulder and then pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm really going to miss you." She pulled away and looked at the ground, blinking hard. The twins pushed her out of the way and they both threw their arms around him at the same time.

"Bye, Hiccup." Ruffnut said.

"You're a great friend." Tuffnut said. "Don't get turned into a frog!"

"Why in Thor's name would I get turned into a frog?" Hiccup asked exasperatedly as the twins disentangled themselves and sat down on the dock.

Tuffnut chuckled out a little evil laugh. "I don't know! Magical people are weird..."

Fishlegs extended a hand, and he and Hiccup shook.

"It'll be strange to not have you around, Hiccup," he remarked.

"Yeah... it was great, Fishlegs." Hiccup replied.

Snotlout was next. He seemed to have no idea what to say.

"Y'know, you're not so bad." He finally said.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Snotlout," he said with his usual sarcasm.

"No, I ..." Snotlout hesitated.

"I'm sorry for all those years I made you feel like a runt, okay?" He said. "...and I'm proud to call you my cousin."

He and Hiccup shook hands.

"Thanks." Hiccup said quietly. He shouldered his bag and took a deep breath. Stoick and Gobber and everyone else had already said goodbye. Now he had to say goodbye to the creature who could have been his brother.

Toothless came up to Hiccup and nudged him.

"Yeah, Bud. I've got to go. I'll be saving your life. And the other dragons' lives. And..." Hiccup trailed off. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the Night Fury.

"Goodbye, Toothless. I'll miss you...so much."

Toothless crooned. He understood why Hiccup had to go; he wasn't a fool. He understood why it hurt so much. It was hurting him, too. When a soul that was joined breaks apart again, the emotions on both sides are intense.

Hiccup stood up and walked aboard the boat where Seyla was waiting.

"I'm ready."

"I can see that." She looked at him with pity, her dark eyes seeming to cut to his now separated soul.

She raised the small sail, and the boat began to move, cutting through the water. Hiccup stayed at the stern until Berk was gone from sight. Then he went and joined Seyla at the wheel.

"Why are your sails black and ripped?" He asked after a long silence. She glanced up at them.

"It is a symbol to any nymph that I am fallen." She gazed straight ahead. "I know you are wondering about the figurehead too."

Hiccup blushed. "Maybe a little."

"It is the standard figurehead on any nymph boat."

"Oh. And...why is that?"

Seyla chuckled darkly. "I did not tell the whole truth back there. Nymphs are not your ordinary supernaturals. They have their seductive gifts for a reason."

"You didn't say anything about-"

"I said _attraction._ What did you think that meant?"

Hiccup was silent, so she went on.

"Nymphs enjoy...such things...far more than any other creature, so it must follow that they have gifts to obtain what they want."

"O...kay?"

"See, it's not so hard to understand."

But Seyla had again lied. Nymphs did not "enjoy such things more." They simply couldn't survive without them. They would sicken and die if they did not have nightly _relations_ with another humanoid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, readers, I'm sorry it took so long to get the second chapter up, but I'm following my "one fic update a week policy"...excluding my one-shots. Those don't count.**

 **So yeah, here's chapter two. But first!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Nighfurylov3r: Well, it may seem confusing now, but I promise it'll be cleared up soon...I hope.**

 **midnightsky0612: Haha I'll be sure to relay your warning to him. ;-)**

 **mc arno: Mercí. :-)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO.

Seyla tried not to talk much to Hiccup during the trip. She was concentrating on other things. She was so afraid of her king...would he accept her offering, or kill him and send her to find someone else? She was more afraid of the rejection than of Hiccup's death, though...his death would sadden her. He was not like the other men she had tried to bargain with. She watched him now, as he took out a notebook and stick of charcoal and began frantically scribbling something.

She watched his hands, his arms. The way they moved. Though it was not apparent, he was strong. His hands looked lithe and quick and...as though they might be _skilled._

Her breath caught.

Oh gods.

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to force away the memories that flew through her mind. She was a nymph. She had been seventeen for forty nine years. She had had millions of pleasurable moments with stolen men. So why did just the _thought_ of Hiccup doing things to her with those hands get to her like that? She bit her lip to stifle a gasp that was brought up by a particularly vivid image... _stop it._

She shook her head and mentally growled at herself. He was the payment. Nothing more. He would go to the men's part of the castle, and she would be stuck in the women's. Unless one of the male nymphs noticed her for a night. Oh, what was wrong with her? She was doing a job. He was just another man. A man with green eyes filled with a spark...

She had to stop this. So she began singing again, the same pirate song she had been singing that morning.

 _Yo ho, heave to,_

 _The wind's caught in our sails._

 _Yo ho, heave to,_

 _Dead men tell no tales._

Hiccup looked up from his book, but she ignored him, watching the waves as she sang the first verse.

 _Sing hey! For a life on the ship, on the waves,_

 _We're treated like servants, and some like slaves._

 _Our captain's name be Captain Nutt,_

 _If we disobey we get a swift boot to the butt._

Hiccup chuckled, but Seyla was inwardly cursing herself as her eyes started to stray. She sang the chorus again to distract herself, then continued on to the next verse.

 _Sing hey! For the food, its not so great,_

 _Hardtack and swill, which we all hate._

 _Once in a while w get a special dish._

 _Called up from the depths is salted fish!_

She sang the chorus again, and Hiccup came over to stand next to her at the wheel. Why did he have to do that? It was distracting. She ignored him and started the next verse.

 _Batten down the hatches!_

 _We're braving through a gale!_

 _The winds and rains are blowing hard_

 _But onward we must sail._

 _The ship is sadly giving off_

 _Some very scary moans._

 _We've all got to work real hard_

 _Or its off to Davy Jones!_

Hiccup, damn him, joined her on the chorus. His singing voice was surprisingly nice, but it made her think of what he might sound like in breathy moans.

 _Yo ho, heave to,_

 _The wind's caught in our sails._

 _Yo ho, heave to._

 _Dead men tell no_ tales.

She decided not to sing the rest of the song, because if he sang with her anymore, she wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself. And she needed to control herself.

"What song was that?" Hiccup asked her. "I've never heard it before."

"You wouldn't have," she answered, daring to meet his eyes. "We have a seer. She can see into the future, past, and present. She often teaches us songs that she has learned while listening to the future."

"Oh."

Seyla looked away, toward the beach. It was darkest night now, the moon did not even shine. Their little lantern did not illuminate much, but she knew where they were going. Gods, she'd taken this route about fifty times. Fifty times. Fifty men. Fifty deaths. All in the space of three years.

"We're almost there."

"Okay."

Hiccup didn't move away. In fact, he moved closer. Seyla's breath caught a moment before she realized that he was inspecting the wheel.

"How does this work?" He asked. "We've just got rudders."

"Uh...it, it sort of works like a rudder. Say...you had a rudder, but you put a sideways handle on it, then attached the wheel."

"Oh. Nice."

"Yes."

"Another seer thing?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Ah."

He needed to move away. He really needed to move away.

Suddenly the boat ran aground, tipping them both onto the deck.

"Curses!" Seyla muttered. If only she'd been paying attention to where the boat was going instead of how Hiccup's tunic moved over his shoulders.

"I take it we're here?" Hiccup asked. He was already standing up, despite the prosthetic, and was offering a hand to help her up. She took it, ignoring the electricity that seemed to run over her skin where he touched her, and brushed off her leggings before answering.

"Yes. We're here. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Wait for what?"

"My king."

"Oh."

She turned her head, and could see him swallow nervously. Damn. That launched all sorts of images in her head. And sounds. And... _stop it._ She told herself again. _He's not here for you. He's here as payment._

"I..um. I will need your help, Hiccup."

He turned curiously toward her.

"With what?"

"Well, as I am a fallen nymph, I do not have the resistance to a nymph's seductiveness that other nymphs have."

There it was again; his discomfort when she made references to a nymph's nature. He tensed a bit and refused to meet her eyes.

"And?"

"And I will need restraint. I've learned this the hard way."

"...Oh. So..what do you mean, restraint?"

"I mean I will need you to hold me back from attacking the nymph men and begging them to..." Seyla trailed off as she saw Hiccup's expression change.

"Really, Hiccup, did you never wonder where the men and women who disappear without a trace go?"

"N-no. Not really."

"Nymphs go out on land to find...well, people to be part of...what do you humans call it? Uh..ah, yes, a harem of sorts. So great is the supernatural seductiveness of the nymphs that men and women follow them without thought, without reason, and live quite happily in Atlantis. Every night, the nymphs choose from their respective harems. The castle is divided in two. The women have their human men in one half, and the men have their human women in the other."

Hiccup looked slightly choked. "Ah. I see."

Seyla looked up, suddenly noticing lanterns coming from down the beach.

"They're coming. Ah, tonight the men went out."

"What does that mean?"

"Expect to see women following men."

"..okay."

"Come on."

Seyla jumped over the side of the boat and landed in sand. Hiccup followed, stumbling a bit on his prosthetic.

"Got your bag?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Then let's go."

The two walked down the beach to where the lanterns were drawing nearer to the ocean. About twenty feet away, Seyla stopped.

"Here is good."

"To...um, restrain you?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. You'll need to cross your arms under mine and over my chest, then hold on to my shoulders."

"Um..."

"Just do it, Hiccup."

He did as he was told, and Seyla had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of being pressed up against his chest. But she had bigger problems.

"Valerian!" She called out.

The lanterns stopped moving, and Seyla heard male voices conversing softly before Valerian came through the dark, holding a lantern.

"Ah...Seyla." She tried not to look at him, instead focusing on the ground in front of her.

"Your Majesty."

"What have you brought me this time, Seyla?"

"This boy. His name is Hiccup."

"Hiccup. And did you come willingly, Hiccup?" Valerian inquired.

"Yes, sir." She could feel the vibrations of his voice, and they felt so _good._

But Valerian was still talking.

"Then I feel that we should offer some sort of reward to those you've left behind. Tell me. Was there someone who you'd do anything for?"

 _Oh gods. Gods, yes!_

Valerian accepted her offering. She was going home! Finally!

"Yeah..." Hiccup said. "Her name is Astrid."

"We can offer her eternal life. Like one of us, without the skills."

Hiccup's breath caught. "What?"

"She will live forever at an age you choose."

"Oh...okay. Um...nineteen?"

Seyla twisted to look up at Hiccup's expression. He was staring at Valerian, mostly in awe..and jealousy. He glanced down at her, and she could see the look in his eyes. The look said, _Now I understand. Now I understand what you meant._

She couldn't resist anymore. She turned to look at Valerian.

The torchlight illuminated his bronze skin in the dark, and his fair hair was tangled. He wore a toga, which showed off a lot of his muscled chest and toned legs. The toga was threatening to slip off his shoulder. His dark green eyes seemed to taunt her. _Look at me,_ they said. _I am the epitome of everything you want. I can give you so much. I can give you the most pleasure you've ever experienced. I can. But I won't. I'm far too good for you._

She felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge to run her hands over his shoulders. To kiss him. To have him make good on that promise of pleasure. She twisted in Hiccup's grasp.

Valerian chuckled. Hiccup tightened his grip.

"You're still as vulnerable as ever, I see." Valerian said.

"Hiccup..." she moaned. "Let me go." He didn't, and she twisted harder. Couldn't he understand that he was denying her everything she'd ever wanted? Who cared what she'd told him earlier? This was now. This mattered. She couldn't stop looking at Valerian. Couldn't stop wanting. Imagining. Hoping.

"Come along, then," Valerian said, turning around. Hiccup moved forward; she was practically dragging him. "Seyla." He said her name. She ignored him. "Seyla, snap out of it."

She ducked, and twisted her torso out of his arms, and he grabbed her wrist as she made to run after Valerian. He held on, made her walk, even though she was fighting him the whole time.

"Seyla." Valerian glanced back as Hiccup's voice grew louder, and laughed when he saw him restraining Seyla.

"Seyla. Seyla. Calm down." Hiccup finally just dragged her back against him and put his hand over her eyes. The image of Valerian vanished. Seyla froze. She could feel Hiccup's heartbeat against her back, and cursed herself for being weak enough to give in to Valerian's image again.

"How about...you just keep your hand there, Hiccup?"

Oh, her and her big mouth. Images flooded her mind, and she pushed them back with difficulty. "Or...you know what? Maybe you just...hold on to my wrist."

"Okay."

His hand left her eyes, and they continued down the beach after Valerian. He was still tempting, but Hiccup's hand on her wrist now kept her focused. They joined the group of nymphs down the beach, and Hiccup seemed quite shocked to see the women that the nymphs had taken. Vikings, yes, but some that were clearly not Vikings. They were literally draped all over the nymphs, and the knives in the nymphs' belts did not seem to deter them.

"Dorian!" Valerian called. A nymph with black hair came forward, holding a lantern.

"Yes, my king?"

Valerian gestured towards Seyla and Hiccup.

"Seyla has finally brought a suitable payment. We shall take him to Atlantis with these women."

"And the girl?"

"Yes. And the girl."

"Hang on." Hiccup interrupted. "Payment?"

...Oh no.

"Seyla did not tell you?" Valerian glanced at Seyla before speaking to Hiccup again.

"Seyla here was offered a way to redeem herself for her crime. She cannot be made a nymph again, but I told her that if she could bring a suitable man to take her place in our community, then she could come back. As a mortal, of course, but she'd be home."

"So...I'm not..I wasn't..."

"What _did_ she tell you?"

Hiccup gaped for a moment, then stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "I was... _payment?"_

The nymphs laughed. "What else would you be, boy?" Dorian asked. "We do not deal with humans, except as mates or money."

Hiccup shook his head. "But...what you told me. About the future. Was that true?"

Seyla nodded. "It was true. But...you were a gamble. I want so bad to go home..." She trailed off. Why did it feel so bad to have lied to Hiccup? All the others...were nothing. Were pawns. But Hiccup...why was it different? Why was it different?

"You still wish to go?" Valerian was watching Hiccup carefully. Seyla knew what he'd do if Hiccup said no. He'd kill him. _No witnesses,_ he always used to say.

"Yes." Hiccup said firmly. Huh. He was nobler than she'd though men could be. If there was even a possibility of others getting hurt because of him, he'd take the other way.

"Then let's go. We're wasting time."

"Is it midnight yet?" One of the nymphs asked.

"Almost." Valerian said. "Better early than late."

He turned to Seyla.

"You and Hiccup cannot travel without one of us. Choose."

Seyla was faintly aware of the honor he was awarding her by giving her a choice, instead of having one of the men forcibly pick her up and carry her. But on the other hand, she was afraid of the effect actually touching one of them would have on her.

She picked the one she knew from experience she had the least reaction to.

"Melan."

"Very well."

Melan came over at the sound of his name, two women trailing.

"Melan, you must transport Seyla and Hiccup."

Melan looked over Hiccup appraisingly, then snorted.

"So this is who she found? Just amazing. Fifty tries and _this_ is what she comes up with?"

Hiccup scowled at the ground.

Seyla glared at Melan. "He's a lot more impressive than he seems at first glance. Remember what Kola says? 'Don't judge a castle by its doors.' "

She stopped talking, surprised. Odd...she had felt the strangest need to defend Hiccup.

Melan chuckled. "And I assume you've been past the doors?"

Seyla's face flushed; not from embarrassment, but because she wanted Melan to be right.

"No," she told him. "I haven't."

Hiccup's face was an interesting shade. Valerian glanced over and laughed.

"Have you not told Hiccup of the...bedmate problem?"

Seyla shook her head. "He'll figure it out soon enough." "What..bedmate problem?" Hiccup hissed to her under his breath.

"You'll see," she whispered back. She took Melan's outstretched hand and ignored the spike of heat that rushed through her, reaching for Hiccup with her free hand.

Down, down, down.

So far under she thought her lungs would burst. Then...through the whirlpool. So dark, so crushing, so hard to weather.

Then it was over.

The humans collapsed on the stone floor, coughing and shaking...and soaked. Seyla found herself on her hands and knees beside Hiccup, trying to breathe again. Gods, it had been so long since she'd gone through...

When they were recovered, Valerian and the other nymphs led them up a long flight of marble steps into a great hall of marble and glass and heavy stone. Valerian opened a window, and they looked out over a great city, enclosed by a massive dome, made of what, they had never known, but it had always shielded the city from the many many tons of water above it.

Seyla reached for Hiccup's hand, but he drew it againt his thigh, away from her. She sighed and whispered into his ear the same thing that Valerian now proclaimed to all the newcomers:

"Welcome to Atlantis."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, guys! And girls. And,...you know what?**

 **Hello, world! You are awesome!**

 **There. Much better greeting.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter three!**

 **And if you're interested, I've updated my HTTYD one-shots this week too!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **midnightsky0612: Thank you! And don't you worry. I have some VERY interesting things planned for our dear little Hiccup. *evil laugh***

* * *

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

Seyla watched as the seer led Hiccup away for his transformation. She really didn't want to let him out of her sight right now, but she was not allowed into the seer's chamber, where she worked her magic and did whatever she did to look into the future. Seyla tried not to meet anyone's eye. She was not as immune as she could be to the nymph men with Hiccup gone.

Seyla didn't want to be here when the men chose their bedmates for the night. Already some of the women were half undressed. Their shirts were completely abandoned. She walked toward the door, trying to avoid...well, anyone at all, really.

"Seyla." Valerian addressed her.

"Yes, your Majesty?" She stared at her feet.

"Are you not going to stay and be chosen?"

Seyla shuddered. "No, my king, I have no more need of a nightly effort to stay alive."

"But why not do it just for the pleasure?"

Everyone was looking at her now, the men with incredulous disdain, and the women with disbelieving concern for her sanity. Clearly written on all of their faces.

Her face slowly burned.

"I will be perfectly alright."

"Would you prefer we sent you to serve our women?"

Seyla considered her options. Stay here and be a bedmate for the night, or go and be a servant for those she had once been equal to. Her pride won.

"...I will stay." She said with a sigh. She walked forward and joined the line of women against the wall.

She waited as man after man came forward and chose women. Sometimes one, sometimes two. But every man had at least one. Dorian gave her a charming smirk when he passed by, but went for a redhead wearing green.

Finally she was the only woman left, and all the men were gone. All but Valerian.

He gave her a smile.

"It appears that we are the only ones left."

She glared at him.

"You planned this."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You wanted to bed the fallen nymph come home, did you not?!"

"Would that really be so bad?" Valerian purred, coming closer. Too close.

"I'm not a-"

He kissed her.

Seyla froze against his mouth as his tongue poked at her lips. At the touch she shoved him away.

"No!"

Valerian looked angry. Then he looked confused.

"I do not understand, sweet one."

"Shut your mouth. I will not bed you or anyone else while I am in this building."

"Not even the human?"

Seyla stopped.

"What?"

"The human. Is this about him?"

Seyla thought a moment.

"Valerian...is it possible for a fallen nymph to find their mate?"

Valerian's expression changed from confused to thoughtful.

"Well, it's hard to say. No nymph ever has found their mate while in their fallen state, so I do not know. But it is quite possible. Why? Do you think that the human is yours?"

"Yes. I have not felt true attraction to any other man since he has been around. I felt the shock of seeing you after three years, but that is all it was. I have found my mate. Oh gods. Valerian. I found my mate!"

"Congratulations, then." Valerian looked slightly bored. It was well known that he'd never wanted a mate. He liked being able to choose any woman he wanted, instead of only feeling love or lust for a mate.

"I am assuming that I may go now?" Seyla watched him warily. He'd forced her once. She had no idea if he'd do it again.

"Yes. Go. I'll find someone else."

Seyla let out a breath. "Thank you, my king."

He stepped away and waved a hand. "Consider it a gift. Because you found your mate."

Seyla wasted no time in leaving. She did not linger in the halls but tried to shut out the lecherous sounds from those who had not waited until they reached their chambers. She tried not to look. Instead, she went to her old rooms and found everything just how she'd left it. Sheets rumpled and stained. Scummy bathwater in the tub. Layers of dust over everything.

Well, it had been three years. They couldn't have had the servants clean her rooms? But of course not. She'd been a criminal. Criminals didn't deserve comforts. She still didn't understand how it had happened. She'd broken the law, yes. But such a huge punishment for such a small crime? And two punishments was not acceptable for such a paltry crime.

She shut her eyes tight and paused as she changed the messy sheets and drained the tub.

She'd never been forced before. It was not something she wished to repeat. Valerian himself had enforced the punishment. She tried to block out the memories as she pulled out some rags and dusted around the room. She failed.

She sighed and dropped the rags, then climbed into the newly made bed. She'd think about things in the morning.

* * *

Seyla's eyes slowly blinked open. She yawned and stretched, then noticed the quality of light coming through the window.

"What?!"

She sat bolt upright. It was late afternoon. She though for a minute, then realized she'd been up until almost sunrise cleaning her rooms. She slumped down again. Hiccup was probably out already. Had he been looking for her? Was he alright?

She slid out of bed and ran to the closet. Inside were an array of Greek chitons, in all of her favourite colors. White, black, silver, gold, blue, bloodred, and green. As she pulled out the silver one, she realized that the green was the exact same shade as Hiccup's eyes. She thoughtfully replaced the silver and put on the green. She then realized that she still had her Viking clothes somewhere. She smirked. She had very much enjoyed being as dangerous to humans as she had been. All nymphs were trained in combat, and she was no exception.

She replaced the boots and leggings instead of going barefoot, as most nymphs did, and strapped her knife around her waist. She went to her mirror and brushed her hair, then tied it up in a braid around her head. She was going to find Hiccup.

* * *

Seyla wandered into the Great Room.

"Is Hiccup out yet?" She asked the first warrior she saw. He looked down at her, and she knew he thought she should be with the other women in the room she had come to refer to as the prison.

"No. He'll be out by supper, Kola says."

"Lovely. I'll stay here until he's out, then."

The man snorted. "You do that."

Seyla sat on one of the benches and waited, watching the comings and goings of the palace. Valerian passed by several times, but he ignored her. It was clear that he, too, expected her to be with the rest of the women.

Eventually, the bell rang for supper, and warriors filtered into the room with their women. Seyla did not join them, but stayed in her seat, waiting for Hiccup.

Finally, when supper was about over, Kola came into the room. Seyla leaped to her feet. Kola gave her a look, but otherwise ignored her.

"Warriors of Atlantis!" She announced. Silence filled the room as everyone noticed her and stopped talking.

"I have finished placing the spells on the human. Now he is one of us. He is ready to join the nymphs of Atlantis. However, as he was not one of us from birth, I have appointed him a guide to teach him our ways, escort him through the palace and the city, and, if she is willing, to be his woman."

Seyla's heart fell. Some other woman would belong to Hiccup.

"Seyla. Will you be Hiccup's guide?"

Seyla's head snapped up.

"Yes. Yes, I will!"

Kola smiled, ignoring the muttering filling the room.

"Warriors of Atlantis, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Kola stepped out of the way, and Hiccup stepped through the door.

Seyla's vision tunneled.

Hiccup looked a bit dazed, and he still looked like, well, Hiccup, but it was clear he wasn't human anymore. She could see it in his bearing, the muscles that were slowly developing, and she felt in in the pull that was developing in her, making her skin burn, her lips tingle, her desire spike to an almost unbearable level.

No. Hiccup was definitely not human anymore.

He was wearing a black toga, clearly something Kola had picked out, as he seemed completely twitchy and unsure in it. But the way some of the women at the table were running their eyes over his exposed skin was making Seyla simmer with jealousy.

Hiccup was _hers_.

"You are welcome, Hiccup Haddock," Valerian said.

Hiccup stepped further into the room, and Kola guided him to the table. Seyla still couldn't move. She watched Hiccup take his place.

Yes. Hiccup would be hers.


End file.
